Version History (SiN)
NOTE: The latest version of Sin is avaliable only through Steam. This page lists updates to the original retail version of the game. ▪ 1.11 - 1.11 (Windows ▪ 1.1.3 (Mac) Sin 1.00 - 1.11 (Windows) Release Date: February 9, 2001 Size: 31.23 MB Mirrors: ▪ Fileshack Description: Disclaimer   Version 1.11 of Sin is not officially supported by Activision. Please do not contact their Technical Support department for problems you encounter while using Sin version 1.11. Please send any bugs or problems you have to sinbugs@ritual.com. Version 1.11 *Added GameSpy internal server browser support  *Includes additional user CTF levels, ctf_barge, ctf_defense and SINnlos_ctf  *Fully compatible with Macintosh version  *Fixed sound compatibility problems Version 1.10 *Cheat variable protected a bunch of developer commands  *Fixed CTF flag cheat where you could join the other team while taking the flag with you.  *Say_talk spamming fixed  *Added cl_speechdelay *Apam control for speech synthesis, defaults to 1000  *Added cl_nospeech *Archived cvar that controls whether or not speech is active  *Added ctf_forcejoin as archivable variable.  *Fxed bug with cinematics and Direct X 7.0  *Fixed annoying phantom windows that are left after vid_restarting *Various bug fixes  Version 1.07 - 1.09 were internal version numbers. Version 1.06 *New Map "Spool". Spool is a 2-5 player deathmatch map created by Zor.  *3DNOW! code bugs/crashes have been fixed  *Savegames have been fixed  *A deathmatch-only "auto switch weapons" flag has been added. Turning this flag off will make it so that players don't automatically switch weapons when running over a new weapon.  *There is now a new messagemode for talking, messagemode3. This mode can also be accessed from typing, "say_talk": say_talk pitch text pitch - is optional, with 1 being normal, 2 being twice as high as normal and 0.5 being half as normal. text - What ever you type will be phoenetically translated and synthesized. Version 1.05 ;General Fixes  *New 3DNOW! optimized renderer  *Fixed demos *Added in game camera scripting system Camera instructions: After playing a path, the camera can be referenced by the targetname “_loadedcamera”. Camera commands: cam load filename Loads the camera path from cams/filename.cam cam save filename Saves the current path to cams/filename.cam. If the targetname of the path has not been set, then it is set the same as filename. cam savemap filename Saves the current path to cams/filename.map. Creats a MAP file compatible version of the camera path which can be inserted into your map files. cam setpath targetname Changes the current path to the path with the specified targetname. cam settargetname targetname Sets the targetname of the current path point targetname. cam settarget target Sets the target of the current path point to target. Doing this will cause the entity with the targetname of target to be triggered when the camera reaches this path point. cam setspeed speed Sets the speed of the camera at this path node. Speed is displayed above the currently selected path point when the path is being drawn. Speed is the number of path points the camera will go through per second, so a speed of 2 makes the camera take ½ a second per path point. Speed defaults to 1. SetSpeed sets the speed on the current node and any nodes added in the future. cam add Creates a new path point at the current player location and angle using the current speed. cam delete Deletes the currently selected path point. The current node then becomes the path point that was immediately after the path point. cam replace Changes the position, angle, and speed of the currently selected path point to that of the player and current speed. cam moveplayer Places the player at the position of the current path point. The player’s view remains the same, however. cam next Selects the next point in the path. cam prev Selects the previous point in the path. cam show Displays the current path. The Current path point is draw in yellow with the speed drawn above it. At each node, a coordinate system is drawn to show the orientation. Red is forward, green is right, blue is up. The lines draw between path points to indicate the direction the camera will take. cam hide Stops drawing the current path. cam play Makes the camera play the path once. cam play targetname Causes the camera to play the path specified by targetname once. cam loop Makes the camera play the path and continuously loop. cam loop targetname Makes the camera play the path specified by targetname and continuously loop. cam stop Stops the camera and switches the view back to the player. cam watch targetname Mark the node to tell the camera to watch the specified target when the camera gets to that control point. Use ‘*1’ for targetname to specify the player. cam nowatch Mark the node to tell the camera to stop watching any entities when the camera gets to that control point. ;CTF Fixes  *Fixed forcejoin for CTF. set ctf_forcejoin to 1.  *Made Quantum Destabilizer less powerful during CTF.  *Fixed drop weapon bug where you gain ammo. Version 1.04 *SinCTF Support *Automatic map/skin downloading ( 'set allow_download 1' on the server to activate )  *Decreased latency for weapon firing *Reduced network traffic for deathmatch messages  *Removed copy protection  *Various bug fixes Version 1.0 *Initial Release Sin 1.1.3 (Mac) Release Date: February 20, 2001 Size: 2.96 MB Mirrors: ▪ MacPlay Description: Fixes the following: - Cannot assign "USE" key in InputSprocket.  - Launching SiN generates the following error message: "The Application "SiN" could not be opened, because "SiN" could not be found."  - Game crashes when a movie plays on a multi monitor system, and one of the video cards is a 3dfx Voodoo card.  - Game crashes with a type 12 error on video card/monitor configs that don't support gamma (Voodoo 3/5 with the Apple 15" display).  - If Extensions folder is not called "Extensions" (as in some localized versions of MacOS), SiN couldn't find the Indeo plug in.  - SiN crashes intermittently with a "Type 2" error.  - Pulse Rifle in Wages of SiN displayed incorrectly.  - When logging into a server that has a map that you don't have. SiN will begins downloading the map, then gives a "Rename Failed" error.  - Video Option menu in Wages of SiN fixed.  - After winning Wages of SiN, video mode defaults to 1024x768.  - Saved games from Wages of SiN conflicting with SiN saved games.  - When selecting a video mode larger than your desktop mode, a window is created that only contains a portion of the game screen.  - When playing Capture the Flag from GameRanger, the HUD displays improperly.  - General issues handling multi-monitor systems.  - Display cards that don't support 8 bit modes can not be used.  - When using a non-English localized version of InputSprocket, the Arrow keys, escape key and return key don't work. The latest version of Sin PC is 1.11. The latest version of Sin Mac is 1.1.2. Category:Development